Part of me
by Bound by death
Summary: He was bored with his life, until he met his new history teacher Kagome Higurashi. She was a living mystery, a puzzle and he had every intention of figuring her out.
1. Intrigued

Hello everyone! :D So I have played around with making a story with Kagome x Kurama and here it is.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm broke.

* * *

Unusual green eyes scanned his new schedule as he walked down the hall of his new university; his first lesson was Japanese history with Kagome Higurashi.

 _Wonderful, a female teacher._

Kurama hoped his new history teacher would have more brain than his fangirls, he really didn't want to get mixed up with a teacher even if he was attractive to older women purely due to their maturity.

The classroom was pretty much empty except for a few handfuls of students; he ignored the adoring stares and whispers from the small group of girls in the corner as he moved over to pick a seat.

Human females weren't worthy of his time; they were all the same after all. They never saw past his looks and he couldn't honestly bother with a female who couldn't accept all of him.

The red haired kitsune choose a window seat in the second row, it wasn't too far from the board but not too close either and he would be able to look at the nature outside.

Kurama ran a hand through his fiery coloured locks as he watched the rest of the students enter the room, he winced faintly at their loud chattering and turned his attention back to the window – hopefully university would be calmer than high school.

He heard the door opening and he let out a small sigh, his eyes sliding to the woman that entered. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight, a young stunning woman made her way to the board. His new teacher had the most stunning sapphire eyes with long black hair with a small tint of blue to it and pale flawless skin – maybe this Kagome wouldn't be too bad.

"Konnichiwa everyone, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm your Japanese history teacher." The teacher's smile was bright and caring, like a warm ray of sunshine.

Something primal in him snapped as he watched the young woman, her aura called to him like a moth to a flame, which could only mean one thing – a miko. His new teacher was a miko, her aura were too large and pure to be anything less.

Kurama couldn't help but smirk as he watched his new obsession with intrigued green eyes, a few specks of gold mixing in with his emerald gaze – the kitsune was out to play.

* * *

 **Word explanations:**

 ** _Konnichiwa_ \- **_Hello/Good afternoon._

 ** _Miko -_** _Japanese priestess._


	2. Sixth sense

Wow! I didn't expect this much feedback. :D Thank you so much.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but tug on her black blazer as she looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled uncertainly to her reflection.

Today was her first day as a teacher, she was surprised Sesshomaru had managed to get her a job at one of Japan's best universities but he did and she would always be grateful for his help.

The former time traveling priestess let out a soft sigh as she heard the bell ring, signalling the start of her first class and she gave herself one last look. Her outfit consisted of a black knee length pencil skirt with a matching blazer and a light blue shirt underneath it, simple but classic.

Kagome pinned up a loose curl before leaving the female bathroom, she didn't want to be late to her first class – that wouldn't set a good example.

She pushed the door open to her new class room with her hip and smiled brightly at her students, she carefully placed her stack of documents on her desk before stepping over to the board.

"Konnichiwa everyone, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm your Japanese history teacher. "

She could feel the gazes from her students on her back as she wrote her name down on the board and let out a small nervous breath.

It's just humans.

The raven haired woman put on a smile as she faced her students again; her slender hands opened her notebook.

"I have decided to go easy on you for now, since your first week here will probably be stressful and confusing for some. This year we will mostly focus on the Edo period and the Sengoku period, we will dapple in the earlier periods briefly." Kagome placed her notebook aside and smiled fleetingly at the relived looking students before continuing. – "We will start on page 231."

Only small murmurs broke out through the students as they pulled out their new history book to find the page.

xXx

The two-hour lesson went surprisingly smoothly, the students seemed like they wanted to be here and for that Kagome was grateful.

She couldn't however help but feel watched, at first she brushed it off but the feeling didn't go away – maybe she just had to get used to it.

"I won't give too much homework today; all you have to do is reread chapter 231."The young teacher wiped the board clean with the special sponge and smiles brightly at the students – the nagging feeling of being watched were still there.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the first two lessons and the first break for today, the students chattered happily as they left the classroom, one young man remained however along with a few girls.

Kagome couldn't help but glance over at the young man, the female hormones in her fluttered softly at the sight of the handsome man. Long red locks spilled down his back, a few wild strands framed his deep emerald green eyes and pale skin – he had a beauty around him that the young priestess had only seen on demons.

She dismissed the thought however, not only was the young man her student but he didn't even feel like a demon – yet something about him felt wrong.

Kagome sympathized with the guy, it was obvious he wasn't interested in whatever said to him, and in fact he looked rather uncomfortable, so she decided to help him out.

"Excuse me." The raven haired woman waited until she had the small group's attention and locked eyes with the redhead; a shiver went down her spine. "Would you mind helping me to the office with these?"

She nearly smiled at the relief that filled his eyes as the girls huffed at the interruption but they left none the less.


	3. Just a spark

I'm glad that so many seem to like this story so far. ^w^

 **Disclaime** r: I own nothing.

* * *

Kurama sighed in relief at his teacher's request, not even in college was he able to get rid of the fangirls. A small charming smile appeared on his face as he stepped over to the desk and picked up the small bundle of documents.

"Am I right in assuming you could have carried this yourself?" His tone carried a hint of amusement.

Kagome offered him a small smile and shouldered her black bag. "Perhaps, but you looked like you needed some help. Fan-clubs are never easy to deal with."

He gave a soft laugh as he followed the raven-haired out of the classroom, her lovely scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and suddenly he had the desire to see if she tasted as delicious as she smelled.

"It sound like you tried it." Kurama glanced at the slightly older but beautiful woman and he took notice of how she winced slightly.

"Sadly yes, I had to deal with fan-clubs through school."

"Well you are indeed very beautiful, so I can't blame them."

Kurama smirked at the blush that bloomed on his teacher's milky white cheeks; pleased that she wasn't unaffected by his charms. He nearly chuckled at the shy looking woman and he could barely hear the mumbled 'thank you'.

They felt silent again as they walked down the hall and Kurama took the chance to once again look over his teacher; there was something about her – she didn't behave like other humans.

His green eyes slid down to her hands, they looked so dainty and feminine with unpolished well cut nails, but he could see the roughness on her skin; he guessed she worked outside a lot or maybe she trained with a bow – she was after all a miko.

The red-haired man was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize they were already in front of Kagome's office, he mentally frowned at that – he couldn't make that a habit.

"Thank you for your help.. Uhm, I'm afraid I don't know your name yet." Kurama offered his new teacher a small smile.

"You're welcome, Higurashi-sensei. My name is Minamino Shuichi."

The raven-haired woman nodded with a small smile before she took the documents from him; their hands brushed at the act and it sent a shiver up the avatar's spine. This woman truly had raw power if he could feel it through a single brush of skin; it made him excited in a way he hasn't felt in a long time, it was the thrill of a dangerous hunt and it was obvious that he wasn't the only one affected.

Kurama was pleased to notice the shocked look on the woman's face, she had felt the spark as well but she was quick to cover it with a fake smile. Her voice sounded slightly shaky as she spoke, a dark feral glint twinkled in his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Minamino-kun."

"We most definitely will, _Higurashi-sensei_."

* * *

 **Word Explanations:**

 ** _Miko –_** _Japanese priestess._


	4. Confusion

I am terribly sorry for my absent but I'm in the middle of a hectic plan of moving, also I just started on International Business University; so please be patient about the updates – they will happen when they happen.

Otherwise enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights go to the original owners.

* * *

Kagome was shocked to say the least; her fingers still tingled from where her hand had brushed against Shuichi's. She couldn't understand why it created such a reaction, Shuichi felt like a human and yet, something wasn't right; it felt like his soul shifted around inside him. It was confusing, yet exciting and she was sure she could feel a headache arrive. Sometimes she hated her powers, touching another person made their aura's open up like a blooming flower – it was like looking into another person's soul.

Shuichi 's aura was that of a human, but it was also that of a demon's and yet, he didn't feel like a Hanyou. Inuyasha's aura had been unstable, and almost wild in its way of moving; Shuichi's was calm and controlled.

The raven-haired woman gave a sigh as she placed the documents, her hands shook slightly and she almost dropped her handbag. She needed to calm down before her miko powers exploded, she didn't want the ice lord on her ass for attracting the spirit world.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as the loud message tone broke the silence and she hurriedly rummaged through her bag to find the annoying advice, it was Sesshomaru that had demanded her to get a new phone so he could contact her.

The name ´Shippo` flashed across the bright screen of her phone, her knees buckled beneath her and Kagome tiredly sank into her chair as she opened the message.

 **"** **Hey, Kags! How have you been? Sesshomaru told me you got a new job. Anyways I'm finally back in town, so I'll pop in for dinner later – I got a gift for you."**

A small smile spread across her face, all thoughts of Shuichi and his weird aura got shoved into the back of her mind – Shippo always had a way of lifting her spirits. Kagome placed her things back into her handbag before getting up, she didn't bother answering the message – Shippo would most likely show up anyways.

She shouldered her bag before leaving her office, her steps light and quick; she had to hurry down to the local shop before it closed. Kagome smiled faintly at one of her male colleagues as she passed him in the hallway, his name was Fujioka Hayato; she had only spoken to him a few times at a couple of meetings – but he had seemed like a nice person.

A small shiver from the cold wind went down Kagome's back as she stepped out of the school, dark clouds slowly crept across the sky; most likely bringing rain and thunder along – she would have to hurry.

* * *

 **Word explanations:**

 _ **Hanyou** **–**_ _Half demon._

 ** _Miko_** _ **–** Japanese priestess._


	5. Speculations of a fox

Thank you guys for the sweet messages on my last post, it really cheered me up and I hope I'll continue to find this story interesting to write.

Now.. my message for the 'guest' that commented on the last chapter: I wasn't aware that a 'real' yu yu Hakusho crossover didn't include the other characters, but I'm terribly sorry to say that I disagree and I have every intention of bringing in other characters from both Inuyasha and Hakusho. Also I didn't quite understand why you asked me, if I was aware that 'even low S class characters can potentially destroy the earth', but I'll make clear now, that I don't want to overpower anyone or include fights in my story.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights go to the owners.

* * *

The walk was quiet and calm, despite the light drizzle that fell from the darkened sky. Kurama didn't mind the possibility of rain, it would do his plants good after all and the light cold rain somehow helped his chaotic mind.

His thoughts kept drifting back to his new teacher and oddly enough they weren't all sexual. He felt like he owed some kind of loyalty to the Koenma and the Reikai, but on the other hand he didn't want to share. His raven haired teacher was a delicious mystery, a chance for him to get some excitement back into his life – it was a plus that she was easy on the eyes.

Koenma was a friend in a way, but the prince was rather strict in upholding the rules and there was no doubt in Kurama's mind that the toddler would somehow blackmail Higurashi into working for him – miko's with actual existing spiritual powers were incredible rare, the last one having died several centuries ago.

The sound of thunder in the distance brought the red-haired man out of his thoughts and he hurried his steps, getting caught in a storm didn't seem appealing to him.

He pulled out his keys as he stepped up to the front porch of his house, the work he had done for Koenma as a spirit detective had giving him a nice amount of money, which gave him the opportunity of moving out of his mother's home and establish his own life.

The house was silent except for his own footsteps as he walked up the wooden stairs, it felt strange and yet relaxing to live alone – everything in life have their pros and cons after all. Kurama hated admitting a weakness, but he was lonely; he still kept contact Yusuke and Kuwabara but they had their own lives to worry about. – he hadn't seen Hiei ever since the 'team' split up, so he figured the black haired demon left for the Makai

Kurama wouldn't usually describe himself as a pessimist, but he had to confess that he had given up on trying to establish a somewhat normal relationship. He dated a young girl called Maya while he still worked for Koenma, she was the perfect plain girl that his mother had imagined him to marry someday.

Maya had been a smart young woman with long brown hair, big doe chocolate eyes and lightly sun-kissed skin; basic in Kurama's eyes – most human females were boring after his past flashbacks in Youko's lifetime with beautiful exotic demonesses and large harems. But even the wilder side of Kurama felt a neediness; a want to find someone special in his life – he was however picky when it came to a permanent companion.

He had always been somewhat jealous of Yusuke's stable relationship with Keiko, the hot headed detective had managed to find a loyal girlfriend that supported him and loved him despite his demon blood, and many responsibilities. Kurama was confident in his striking looks, that alone attracted females, and occasionally males as well – the whole having a demon's soul melted together with his human soul, would be hard to explain to a human female.

The red-haired shook his head softly as he made his way upstairs to shower and redress into more comfortable clothes before making some dinner for himself. The silver fox made sure to check on his many plants and flowers on the way to bathroom to make sure they were all well-nourished.

Kurama was content with focusing on his studies and his plants, for now – but, maybe a certain young teacher could add some spark to his life. Time will tell, luckily patience was one of Kurama's stronger talents.

* * *

 **Word explanations:**

 **Miko** – Japanese priestess.

 **Makai** – Demon world.


	6. A son's worry

So.. Hi. Long time, no see huh. How have you guys been? I'm so stressed and the possibility of a mental breakdown is far too big for my taste. Anyways here is the new chapter and I do hope you guys like it even though there isn't much action. Don't expect regular updates as I most likely don't have time, exams are coming up and I'm not ready at all.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The scent of food and the sound of humming filled apartment as the raven-haired teacher busied herself with cutting up the several vegetables for the oden. The knock on the door alerted her of the arrival of her dinner guest and she hurried over to open, black curls bouncing with each step.

"Shippo! It's been so long." Strong tanned arms wrapped around the little priestess, a grin spreading across the handsome man's face.

"I missed you, okaasan." Shippo burrowed his face in his mother's shoulder, inhaling her soft scent of spring flowers. "Paris was so dull this time around."

Her son's words were muffled against her skin and Kagome gave a soft chuckle as she tugged her needy son into the apartment; closing the door after them just as she felt the glamour spell drop. A long red tail appeared along with a pair of soft red ears; green eyes glinting happily.

"I made dinner." The raven-haired woman let go of her son before making her way into the kitchen, the oden bubbling on the stove.

"I missed your cooking!"

Kagome grinned gently at her son and hurried over to remove the pot, two bowls already placed on the table near the window. Shippo gave a fanged grin before plopping down in the chair, his stomach having almost started growling at the smell of his mother's cooking. Dinner was far from quiet, Shippo having enthusiastically shared stories from his trip; Kagome mostly kept quiet, only throwing in a couple of questions – her mind was still stuck on the weird spark she got from touching Shuichi.

"Okaasan?"

The concerned voice from her son made her snap out of her thoughts and she gave him a faint; mentally kicking herself for forgetting about her son.

"Gomen ne, Shippo."

Shippo frowned softly at his mother's distracted look, his head tilting to the side as he stared at her. "Ne.. What's on your mind, okaasan?"

"Well.. I started as a teacher today, but I'm sure Sesshomaru told you. I had a student help me carry my books to the office and when our fingers touched.. I felt strange."

Shippo frowned. "Strange? Was his aura evil?"

Kagome shook her head and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, before answering. "No.. It didn't feel 'evil'.. I felt human and demon energies from him." She looked into her son's concerned green eyes, a small frown appearing on his sun kissed skin.

"So, like a hanyou?"

"But that's just it, Shippo. He didn't feel anything like Inuyasha, he felt like a youkai, but he also felt human. It was like he was both at the same time."

Shippo blinked softly at his mother's words and frowned gently, he knew she wouldn't lie about something like this and that worried him. A youkai and a human in the same body? That was worrying, not to mention dangerously. Shippo did not like the thought of his mother near someone like that.

"That doesn't sound good at all." The red-haired kitsune placed his chopsticks down. "Are you sure he didn't feel conflicted"

The blue-eyed woman let out a sigh; a headache was developing again. "No, Shippo. His aura flicker a bit, but it's in complete harmony."

Kagome forced a smile and shook her head, the chair scraping against the floor as she got up with their bowls. "But never mind that, let's have a nice evening together."

The kitsune sighed a bit before nodding and getting up to help his mother with the dishes; worry bubbling in his chest at the thought of his dear sweet mother getting involved in the spirit world. Koenma and his father would surely take advantage of her, and Shippo would not let that happen – he had to contact Sesshomaru.

* * *

Word explanations:

Hanyou – Half demon.

Miko – Japanese priestess.

Youkai – Demon.

Okaasan – Mother.

Gomen ne – I am sorry.


	7. The dog made his appearance

Guess who is tired of college. If you guessed me, then you get a cookie.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The dinner went as always. Kagome would keep quiet while Shippo animatedly talking about his most recent trip, including whatever gossip and drama that happened between his employers. Kagome loved these moments with Shippo, it wasn't often he took time off from his fashion job in Paris to visit her in Japan.

A soft smile was still highlighted on her pale face as she washed up the dirty dishes from the dinner. – Shippo having left shortly a cup of chamomile tea, saying something about calling to a client before he forgot.

She put the cleaned cutlery back into the drawer before leaving the kitchen, her eyes feeling rather heavy with the need for sleep and so the young woman made her way to the bathroom to finish her nightly routine. The minty taste filled her mouth as she brushed her teeth while turning on the shower so the water can heat up in the meantime.  
Kagome spat out the foamy toothpaste out in the sink before stepping into the shower, her long black locks tugged up in a bun to keep it from getting wet – twenty minutes later Kagome was done with her shower, the warm water and steam having made her body feel limp.

The soft white cotton sheets felt pleasant against her tired figure and she nearly forgot to set her alarm for the next day of work. – She was not looking forward to getting up at six and then spending half an hour in the train. She was looking even less forward to a certain redhaired student.

* * *

A small frown marred the red-haired man's face as he left the apartment, his stomach filled with delicious oden and deep worry for his mother's life. Shippo plucked his phone to the car speaker as he leaned back in the cream leather seats, intending to speaking to Sesshomaru about the situation of the flickering demon aura at Kagome's school.

The car purred to life as he turned the keys, the phone dialling in the meantime.

"Kit."

The fox grinned at the familiar emotionless voice. "Sesshomaru, old dog. It seems like my dearest mother is attracting problems."

"Hn. Nothing new." – a sigh came through the phone.

"No. But there is someone in her class whose aura keeps flickering from demon to human." Shippo frowned at the silence that followed on the line. – "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn. I'm listening, kit. I'll make someone keep an eye on the school, but that's all I can do without attracting attention. Don't get involved."

The phone beeped as the old dog hung up, leaving his adoptive soon in a mix of feelings. Shippo knew that Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to keep Kagome out of sight, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated – she was his mother, she was everything to him.

The frown stayed smeared on his handsome face and the nervous feeling in his gut stayed with him through the night.


End file.
